Sierra Chamberlain
'Appearance' Eye Color: Pale blue Hair Color: Red Trademark: My hair. Red hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin, and the most annoying freckles ever. I love edgy makeup, by the way. I wear mostly dark blues and purples. If you've got a problem with that, I don't care. I've always preferred dark colors, jackets, boots, certain dresses, so deal with it. I don't mind getting dressed up though. 'Family' Vivian Chamberlain is my mother. She's very tough and does a great job raising me and my brothers by herself. Being her only daughter, I basically get whatever I want. But oh well. She's really great. If you haven't gotten the message yet, don't mess with me because she and I will take you down. I've never met my dad. All I know is, I never want to. He waited for my mom to have my three brothers, and the minute he found out my mom was having me, he ditched her, because he didn't want to raise a girl. He's my least favorite person and I don't even know his name. My oldest brother's name is Justin Chamberlain. Like all my brothers, he's really protective of me. He's starting his last year of college next year; he plays football and soccer and he's just awesome. He's my favorite brother to hang out with. Again, he'll hurt you if you try anything. Stephen Chamberlain is my seventeen-year-old brother (he's a senior). Unlike Justin, he's just annoying. All he cares about are his grades, and video games. I'm like, "Dude, you're wasting your life away." He's a bit too protective of me. And then my brother Drew is a junior. He and Stephen are really close in age, but they couldn't be more different. Drew is really fun to be around, but our pranks against each other can get nasty. He and Justin together...just back away. 'History' Just wait, it's coming soon. -_- 'How I Got Into Hollywood Arts' Learn some patience. 'Personality' I'm not the nicest girl. I'm tough, independent, and there's a good chance I don't need you in my life. If I tell you to shut up and go away, do it. I have a few close friends, but good luck getting into that group. If I do like you, and someone is bothering you, I'll do anything to make their life miserable. Seriously. It's happened before to a certain pair of stuck-up girls who were bothering my best friends. I prefer verbal arguments, but I can pack a good punch if I need to. Lots of things get on my nerves. Girly girls, homework, dolls, dragonflies, cats, when people stick their tongue out...the list could go on and on. But the one thing that makes me FURIOUS is when anyone insults my family. Yes, we are seriously messed up, but I'm the only one who gets to say that. Don't insult my mother or any of my brothers. Not even Stephen. What happens if you do? My personal vision is too graphic to include here. Love me, great. Hate me, fantastic. Just do NOT mess with me. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1996 Births Category:Sierra Chamberlain